black teeth
by CRAZY-STORY-13
Summary: takes place a week atfer the guardians defeated pitch, but pitch is back and atfer tooth. pitchXtooth has rape, language, rated m because of the last two things i said.
1. prolog

**My first fan-fic hope you bros like it**

**I don't own rotg **

**This is a picthXtooth fic **

**Rated M for later chapters between picth and tooth**

* * *

Tooth was at her place getting ready to leave to get the kids teeth of the world. "this is going to be so fun" the toothfairy said to her baby tooths

"_really I don't think so my dear" _

"whos there, jack is that you?" tooth looked all around her trying to find the voice. She didn't see the black sand come behind her and tie her up.

"long time no see" tooth saw it was pitch, who they have defeated just a week ago

"what how the nightmares" tooth said trying to escape her bonds

"not enough to stop me" pitch walked closer to tooth "I can smell your fear tooth and I can't wait until I break you"

"what? I-I'm not scared of you pitch! Why should I be" tooth trying to act brave as pitch garbed her chin, to make her purple eyes meet his gold eyes.

All she heard before she pasted out was, "well tooth are you still a virgin?"

* * *

**Heys everyone I know this is a short chapter but its not a chapter it's the prolog**

**Let me know if I should change anything or add anything that will make this story better for you readers out there **

**See you later bros in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: The Awaking and Sweat

**Hey bros here's the 1****st**** chapter**

**I'm going to start with 1st person now**

**Yes there's going to be smut or whatever you sicko's call it**

Tooth's pov

I woke up in a dark room, well not all dark there was light from candles lit but not much. I tried to moved my arms only to find that they were tied above my head on a headpost of a bed. Then I saw I was on a bed, from what I could see the blankets were black.

"well look who woke up" I looked up to find that pitch was a the foot of the bed

"why am I here pitch" I tried to free my hands but the ropes were to strong. "what do you want"

"don't tell me you forget our chat before this" he slowly walked over to the side of the bed

"I don't" I looked away from him "why me and not jack, or sandy or someone who has power against you" his hand grabed my chin and made look in his eyes, like before I blacked out and woke up here

"because if I'm going to do this then I need a female" I was confused what he ment until I thought back to what he said before I blacked out

"y- you don't mean" he climbed on top of me and covered my lips with his. He parted from the kiss "yes I'm going rape you, I'm going to make you cry, make you scream for mercy and there's nothing you can do but take it" he kissed me again but this time his tough went into my mouth and made me moan. I mentally cursed myself for moaning.

Then one of his hands went down and grabbed my ass. I screamed inside of pitchs mouth. It didn't end there. Next thing I know he parted and got rid of his pants. I knew what was going to happen next

"p-pitch p-p-please" I started to cry "i-i-I don't wa- AHH" pain hit me and I screamed. When his full length was inside me he spoke

"now tooth I want you moan" before I could reply he started to hump me. At first it was painful but after a few times it was wonderful. I didn't want to but I couldn't keep in the moans. Then he got fast, I scream his name in moans. This went on for what felt like hours before he cumed inside me.

He layed beside me, hot and sweaty like me. I was still tied up, and trying to catch my breath.

"well you enjoyed that tooth? And don't lie, I can tell" I didn't want to reply to him. I did enjoy it but it was wrong to have sex with him. After he tried to destroy us and crush the dreams of the children

"well going to answer or do I have to tell the guardians about this?"

"WHAT NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM!" I feared what the others would think and pitch knows it

"then tell me if you liked it" I paused for a second before I answered

"y-yes" I whispered

"what I can't hear you"

"yes pitch" I said louder "yes I loved your sex"

"that's better" he kissed my forehead and got dressed "I'll be seeing you soon tooth but till then, happy nightmares"

Then it went black, pitch black

**Okay bros that's this chapter, next chapter will have tooth's nightmare**

**Let me know if you bros are enjoying this story so far and leave any suggestions in the reviews **

**:) smiles :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Bloody Pooka

**Hey bros welcome back thanks for the reviews, I know last chapter wasn't graphic but as the story continues it gets more into details. Like this chapter. **

**Shout-out to; for following **

* * *

Tooths pov

I was in a another dark room, but this time I wasn't tied up.

"tooth?" I know that voice its jacks.

"JACK! Where are you?" he appeared out of the corner of the room. I went to hug him but he punched me instead, making me lose some of my teeth. There was blood on my mouth as well on the floor. "jack w-why did you punch me?"

"that's what I do with whores tooth" his fist went to my right eye, "you did 'it' with pitch and betrayed our trust"

"N-NO I didn't" he slapped me before I could say anything else . then he disappeared, I mean he turned to black sand and disappeared. Next I know bunnymund appeared. "b-b-bunny please y-you have to hear m-me"

"Oi mate no one should hear ya after what you did and I'm going to make sure if it" he was holding a blade in his left paw. He walked closer to me, I tried to back away but he grabbed head and put me on the floor. "now say ah"

"w-what ar-AHHHH HELMHM" he used the blade and first ran it over my tough. Then he slowly started to cut though it. Causing blood in my mouth, on the floor and on bunnymund. I cried as he made the finial cut and taking it out.

"well aren't you a beauty, well I say looks good to eat, you know in fact" he disgusted me. He ate my tough, I puked. And it was bloody and went over me and bunnymund. Then he bit my arm

"ah whme ymh dmh" I tried to speak but I had no tough.

"will ankle-biter I'm goin' to eat ya, your just to good. Better then carrots even" and with that last sentence he bit into my arm, crushing bone and leaking blood as if there wasn't enough on us. Soon all I had left that wasn't messed-up was my head, not counting the black eye and missing teeth. My body wasn't a body anymore, it was just a pile of bone and blood, no meat after bunnymund ate every last piece.

"now its time for ya to wake up tooth and return to the slutly whore i take you are." He raised his foot, covered in my blood and crushed my skull.

Then I was back in the room. The dark room were I was tied to a bed and was pitch's bitch.

* * *

**Well that's this chapter hope its graphic enough for ya bros. next chapter is some dirty stuff. And let me know in the reviews if you want me to do a pitch pov or go over to the guardians pov. Thanks for reading**

**:) smiles :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Toughs And Fingers

**Wel-cum back. Get it? It has something to do in this chapter. **

* * *

Tooths pov

I feel like its been days since that nightmare. That's not the only one a had. I'm so thirsty, so tired of being traped like this. I can't feel my arms any more. I heard a unlocking sound, followed by pitch coming into the room.

"well tooth how are you, do you need anything?" I was surprised he ask if I was all right.

"i-I'm thirsty and I want out of these ropes" he came over to me

"very well" and with a snap of his fingers the rope, or should I say black sand, disappeared. I tried to sit up but it was painful to move. Pitch put his arm behind my back and helped me sit up.

"what about the water?" he laughed

"water? you said you were thirsty so I'm going to give you some homemade juice but you have to suck it out"

"what? What do you mean? You don't mean" he sits down on the side of the bed

"well your choice suffer or do some dirty work for me" I had no choice like he said I did I need something to drink real bad

"fine" I slide off the bed and got down on my knees on front of pitch. I undid his pants and looked at his dick. He put his hand on my head and moved me on to it. I licked the tip, making him moan. Then a swallowed half if it, let it out of my mouth and swallowed it again. This time getting the full length inside. I choked a bit but after a few times I got used to his size.

"mmm tooth you know how to suck" I'm disgusted by him but soon I won't be thirsty. And then I wasn't, when he let go and cumed inside my mouth. I dranked it all, it was hot and sticky. I was glad that was over.

"oh but we aren't done yet tooth, your turn." He put me on the side of the bed so my lower half was hanging over. He layed me flat and kissed my belly, he went lower until he was at my entrance. His tough licked the outside making me moan. My moans got louder as he licked the inside. He took a finger in put it inside. Then two, fuck now three. Pushing them in and out teasing me, pleasuring me.

He continued the finger humping as his head came up to kiss my neck. Sucked on my neck and then bit down. I screamed in a moan of pleasure and pain. He licked the blood off my neck. And put a fourth finger, but not to long after he did that a cumed. He came up on the bed and set next to me.

"did you enjoy that tooth? I know I did" I looked into his golden eyes

"yes, yes I did pitch but what are you going to do now?"

"that's for me to now and you to discover my dear fairy" after he said that we cuddled, his arm was around my shoulders and my face was in his chest. And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey bros thanks for reading this chapter, witch I think is the longest and most graphic so far. Next chapter the guardians will find out tooth is missing, in other words guardians pov.**

**:) smiles :) **


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan Of The Bloody Rat

**Hey bros this chapter not very exciting, mostly about the guardians. I see you at the end of this chapter**

* * *

Jacks pov

Its weird, I was going to surprise tooth by meeting her when see did her rounds but she didn't come. I went to north to see if there was a meeting going on.

"jack nice to see you, how you been?"

"good, hey have you seen tooth I can't find her." North went over to the globe

"no I haven't heard from her, perhaps we should call bunny and sandy"

"yeah that sounds good, except for bunnymund" if its one thing I know its that bunny has a crush on tooth. Not long after we defected pitch, we had a party at North's. I got bunny drunk enough to tell me about this little crush. At first I was surprise, but on the other hand a good black mail if I need it.

In a matter of seconds after when north made the globe summons lights, bunny and sandy come right in.

"Oi what is it north, jack should have known what did ya do now?" he looked at me with his 'why did you make it snow in summer' face.

"tooth is missing have you seen her?"

"wait what did ya mean tooth is missing?" bunny looked at north.

"he means she is not at her place or getting teeth for the children"

We didn't see sandy until he abused anther one of North's elves, making a ringing sound. Then I saw baby tooth come behind sandy and over to me

"baby tooth do you know tooth is?" in her next words, or whatever langue they speak, surprise us all

"PITCH? But didn't we defect that bloody rat" bunny was angry from the way he said that.

"ya" i reply "a week ago how could he be strong now, shouldn't take a few 100 years?"

"I don't know" north cut in "but we need to find them"

"agreed, frostbite you in?"

"well duh I'm a guardian, I'm not all just fun and games when my friends are in trouble"

"then it is agreed we go find pitch's lair"

"but how we know that he's there?" bunny questioned

"we will just have start there, and I remember were it is from last time kangaroo"

"I argue with you but we don't have time"

"you two do it in the sleigh, lets go!"

* * *

Tooths pov

I woke up, but not in the room I was in. I was tied to a chair with the black sand.

"well looked came back to life" pitch walked out if the darkness

"wha-what are going to do?" I noticed a blade and a pair of pliers in his hands

"oh we're going to play dentist, and I'm the dentist"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! That will take off where this chapter ended. Next chapter is torture and gore, with a hint of some slut if I can get it in. see ya bros next chapter and thanks for reading **

**:) smiles :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Teeth And Pleasure

**Perversely on Black Teeth:**

"_wha-what are going to do?" I noticed a blade and a pair of pliers in his hands_

"_oh we're going to play dentist, and I'm the dentist" _

**And now back to the story**

* * *

"no please just tell me what your going to do"

"Now if I did that then it wouldn't be fun now would it" he walked over to me and placed his right hand on my thigh and came down to my eye level.

"what nice feathers you have tooth, be a shame if you losed some" he took his hand and grabbed my thigh hard to get some of my feathers off"

"AHHH OW" I tried to get out of the black sand but didn't work.

"now tooth that's not even close as much pain I'm going to cause you" he raised the pair of pillars, "now open up"

I close my mouth and tried to keep shut, I didn't feel like losing my teeth yet.

"fine I know a way" he kissed my lips, then took his tough over them, trying to make me open up. Then he forcefully suck his tough into my mouth. It went to my tough, and I hugged his tough back. I felt pleasure again.

He parted and kissed my neck, and his arm behind my head. I moaned In pleasure, but that was a mistake. As soon as I moaned he took the pair of pillars and put it in my mouth.

"now witch one to pull so many options, I think until I'm ready to stop getting my pleasure from you I'll do a molder " he took the pillars to the back of my jaws and ripped the tooth right out.

"AHHHH" It was painful and bloody. Blood dripped from my mouth and pitch licked it up.

"you know your blood is toxic" he kissed me putting his tough where he ripped out the tooth and drank my blood. "I think its been a while since our last time"

"what last time?" I didn't want to know but it was going to happen whatever it was

"sex tooth" my eyes open big

"you mean rape!" he got rid of the sand and pinning me to the ground.

"now tooth rape is big word, I think violate is better" he forced my arms above my head on the ground and called black sand to hold me down.

"N-NO PLEASE PTICH!" he kissed me with is tough and took off his pants. And he entered me.

"still tight tooth, well then again you only done this once" I cried when he moved in and out of me. I felt pleasure I shouldn't feel. Moaning when I shouldn't moan.

"p-pitch pl-ease ah, s-stop" he slowed down to speak

"why it seems your enjoying this"

"i-I know but it- its ah no-not- ri-ght mmn" then he hit a sweet spot, making me yell "PITCH yes, ah n-no"

"getting ready to come are we?"

"I no, I don't" minutes passed until his warm cum came inside me

"now tooth your beginning to love this right?" I looked at him, still catching my breath

"no pitch, I like the pleasure but-" he cut me off in a kiss.

"shh tooth you have some nightmares to have" and with that I passed out.

* * *

**Hey bros how you like this so far? Anyway next chapter I think will go over to the guardians (sorry but I need a plot to this its not all rape and gore) and then i have a little surpirse (not really a surprise) between jack and bunnymund**

**Untill next chapter**

**:) smiles :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Tuff Decisions

**Hey bros HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**So from the reviews from last chapter I saw you bros wanted more torture. So I will bring that and a dirty scene between jack and bunny (known as bunnyfrost from what I read) **

**Let the chapter… BEGAIN!**

* * *

Jacks pov

I don't know what happened. One minute we were in the woods finding pitch's lair, and the next me and bunny are tied up in pitch's lair.

"bunny you awake yet?" I would kick him but we're tied up back to back.

"ya frostbite we need to find tooth and get out of her' " then we heard walking sounds

"well if it isn't jack and bunnymund nice to see you"

"OK YOU BLOODY RAT TELL US WERE TOOTH IS!" bunny couldn't yell louder to make my ears ring.

"well she's right here"

* * *

Tooths pov

I saw jack and bunny as pitch pulled me into the room

"TOOTH! Are ya ok?" I was going to answer but pitch put his hand over my mouth

"that depends in your choices." What was he going to do?

"like what?" jack looked at me.

"I'm saying if you two do some things with each other I'll let her go." Oh no I think I knew what he meant by that.

"what do you want us to do?" bunny asked, I wish he didn't.

"French kiss, sex that's all I'm asking" jacks and bunnys eyes grew big at that. Then pitch raised the pair of pillars from his hand and put them in my mouth. "and if you refuse I'll pull every single one of tooths teeth out, one by one ever so slowly."

He called the black sand that was keeping bunny and jack tied together off.

"you can stay and do my demands or you can tooth take the fall, your choice."

* * *

Jacks pov

I whispered to bunny, "bunny should we did this, I mean for tooth."

"I know frostbite but this is for tooth if we leave then he'll torture her, but if we stay then we lose our dignity. And I like the second choice better."

"fine then I guess we're going at it like rabbits."

"don't joke about it."

* * *

Tooths pov

Jack and bunny were whispering and then jack broke the silence

"fine, we'll do it."

* * *

**Hey bros sorry that this is a short chapter, but only because next chapter is a long one I'll promise you that. Next chapter jack and bunny go at it like rabbits, yeah it's a bad joke that's probably old by the number of jackxbunny storys there are. **

**Thanks for reading**

**:) smiles :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Jackrabbits And Gasps

**Hey bros happy new year this is going to be a long chapter, I try for 700 words, my goal is 1,000. Because you bros need a long chapter once in a while. And there will be different points of views in this so I hope you bros enjoy and see you at the end. **

* * *

Tooths pov

Jack and bunny agreed to pitch's demands.

"follow me" and we to a different room, jack and bunny followed. When we got there, it was barley lit with light. There was a mattress on the floor. And there was a black sofa in front of it.

"wait your going to watch." jack looked at pitch

"not just me jack." He looked at me

"w-what why do I have to watch?" I asked trying to get out of his arm

"because that will make this more fun." He sat me on the couch and tied me up with black sand.

"wait ya serous about tooth!"

"do you want her back or not?" pitch sat down next to me and warped his right arm around me.

"fine bloody rat." Bunny and jack went to the mattress.

* * *

Jacks pov

Me and bunny went to the mattress and sat on it.

"so um, bunny how is going to work." I whispered to him.

"well we should start the… kiss I guess." Not only I blushing but I bet under all that fur he was too.

"we're waiting and I don't want tooth to miss any teeth now do we?" pitch had the pillars in his left hand with his right arm around tooth.

"we're getting there pitch." Then me and bunny awkwardly kissed each other.

* * *

Tooths pov

Jack and bunny kissed, It was so awkward. Pitch was smiling at them as bunny climbed over jack. Bunny turned jack so his belly was on the floor.

* * *

Bunnys pov

I layed frostbite on the floor so that his ass was facing where I could, well you know what pitch was gettin' us into. I quickly got rid of his pants, I wanted to get this over with fast. I out my dick at his entrance and put it inside.

* * *

Tooths pov

I can't believe what I seeing, jack and bunny giving into pitch. Poor jack he was still a virgin before this. As bunny started humping jack pitch moved his right arm. He moved me into his lap and put his left hand over my mouth. And took his right hand and grabbed my, um girl part.

I tried to gasp but hand wouldn't let me. He took his finger and put it into me. He moved it around a little and took it out. I was still on his lap to watch jack and bunny. I hope they didn't see what pitch did.

* * *

Jacks pov

Trying to hold in my scream of pain as bunny entered me. I don't know if anyone knows this but before this I was a virgin. As bunny humped me with his over grown dick, I heard a small gasp. I looked though the corner of my eye so pitch didn't see me looking.

He had tooth on his lap and he was sticking his finger in and out of her. She looked like she was enjoying it a little. But that couldn't be right why would she like pitch molesting her. Then bunny hit a great spot and I moaned at it. Not like I wasn't already moaning.

* * *

Bunny pov

As I was humping jack I heard a small gasp. It was jack, poor kid was a virgin. We all knew this just didn't want to embarrass the kid. Soon as I hit jacks sweet spot he moan a little louder then he was already.

* * *

Pitch pov

Bunny having sex right in front of tooth great, but I wanted I little more then what was in front of me. I took tooth and put her on my lap. I put my left hand over her mouth in case she moaned. I took my right hand and grabbed her vrigina. She did gasp but to little to be heard.

Then I put my index finger inside her. Feeling the inside, wet and warm. If she wasn't tied up she would have run, but all she could do was just sit there and take it. I took my finger out and returned to watch jack and bunny, keeping tooth on my lap.

* * *

Tooth pov

After few minutes jack couldn't take it and cumed. I'm so glad they were done I don't to ever think about that again.

"okay we did your dirty work pitch, now let her go!" pitch laughed as he pulled me closer to him

"I said that I would let her go, just not now" what! What that wasn't in the deal

"WHAT LET HER GO BASTRAD!" bunny run to us but was stopped by a wall of sand.

"no I think I'll keep her and you two can go fuck off." Pitch layed me down on the sofa and stood up.

"no way let her go!" jack ran to pitch. Pitch summoned black sand rope and throwed it to jack. Tied him up when it hit him.

"you have a choice rabbit! Take jack or tooth. Tuff decision isn't it."

"bunny get jack out of here! Get the oth-" I was cut of by black sand acting like a gag.

"find tooth, I take jack pitch" pitch dropped jack on the floor.

bunny ran to jack and helped him up as the sand made them disappear.

"tooth I'll co-" that's all bunny said before he disappeared.

"now tooth its just us two, and look at you laying on the sofa. Your body's saying 'take me' I can feel it"

* * *

**Cliff hanger. I'll continue this scene this next chapter, yes more rape. And about tomorrow. True is I have to go back to school tomorrow. But I'll still try to update daily. Depends on homework or not. **

**Well that's all for now bros hope you enjoyed the long chapter took me about a 1 and a half to write. Let me know have graphic you want next chapter to be. I'll make it a lot of graphicness don't worry. **

**And before I forget my birthday is on jan 3 I don't know if I'll be writing on that day or not but if time I'll get a short chapter in. that's all now bros happy new year. lets see where 2013 will take us**

**"there's no set path, just follow your heart" _by unkown_**

**:) smiles :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Twisted Love

**Hey bros welcum back, Yeah that's not misspelled. Anyway in the last chapter pitch had tooth tied to the sofa, you can look back at last chapter if you forget. And its time for more rape, well I guess just sex, cause I think tooth is starting to like this. **

* * *

Tooths pov

Pitch layed on top of me, unsummoning the sand that was tying me up. He kissed my neck making me moan.

"oh pitch." I don't know why but it feels so good.

"you like me on your neck?"

"uh y-yes."

"but what if bunny or the guardians found out?"

"they know that you did this, who wouldn't feel pleasure from this."

"so I was right? Your body wants to be taken?"

I looked at him, in the eyes, golden eyes look so pretty. Wait what am I saying they can't be if he's forcing himself on me. But I want it so bad, maybe just one more time.

"well I'm waiting tooth."

"f-fine" and with that he took his hand grab me, I gasp.

"well you seemed to like that a while ago."

"stop teasing pitch." I knew I wanted him so bad.

"fine, but you got to beg." I hated begging.

"please pitch?" I asked

" 'please pitch' what?"

" please pitch fuck me."

"be more specific tooth, how?"

"hard, and fast."

And it started he lined up and push inside of me. And with a breath he moved.

"p-pitch faster."

"what do we say?"

"please!" I shouted, he hit a great spot.

_***MINUTES LATER***_

"ah PITCH I'M GONNA" cum, and he cumed in me to. I rolled on top of him on the sofa.

"pitch you know how…" I was still trying to get my breath

"I know. Your walls are still a little tight, but I help that."

He kissed me and I fell asleep.

* * *

Pitchs pov

She fell asleep in my arms on me, I didn't want to move and wake her up. Her fears of the guardians finding out about this grew the more times we did it. More fear to feed off just a few more times and some torture. I don't think she needs her teeth anytime soon, I had enough blow jobs. I knew what I'm going to do next with this whore.

Some torture is going to be fun, I got to think about my plan. Frist I'll rip out her teeth, then maybe something more bloody. No some kind of pain, spanking her would work. And then chain her up in a cell for a few hours until I think of something else.

Until then tooth, may you have wonderful nightmares

* * *

**Hello bros, I know short chapter I some writers block when writing this. Butt (not misspelled) don't worry I have some more torture ideas in for tooth.**

**See ya bros tomorrow maybe, I don't know it I'll have time to write or not so probably Friday. Not sure yet. **

**:) smiles :)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Cell Of Blood

**Hey bros, sorry it took so long to update. I'm need some help on where to take this story, I have a few ideas that I want you guys to vote on**

**Ending 1; happy, no deaf**

**Ending 2; happy, 1 deaf**

**Ending 3; sad, 1 deaf **

**So vote, you have until Monday (1/7/13) after that then I'll post and name chapter 10 **

* * *

Tooths pov

I woke up in a dark room. My arms were chained to a wall, my head was facing the wall.

"well if it isn't my little whore, how are you doing?" I could hear pitch standing behind me.

"don't call me a whore pitch!" I said madly at him

"well tooth face it, you are because you wanted to have sex with me."

"yeah but-"

"you had sex with me because you choose to tooth, I didn't force anything."

"that's a lie! And you know it!"

"very well have it your way." He put his hand on my back, "you know tooth that you have pretty back, shame if was bleeding."

"what?" he didn't answer "pitch what are doing?"

He heard he get something off a table or something. And then my back felt a whip.

"AHH PITCH PLEASE!"

After a few minutes he stopped.

"your wings don't look too good tooth, and your back looks worse." He went back over to what think was a table. I didn't want to open my eyes and look. Then he came back.

"Tooth, why don't you open your eyes? I think you want to see what I'm using against you." He forced my head to my left and showed me a belt. And then let my head go and beat me with it. My back was bleeding so badly. Pitch got rid of the chains and forced me on the floor.

"Now what are going to do about this teeth now?"

_Cliffhanger _

* * *

**Sorry about it being short, but the rest is based on the ending you choose. I wrote all 3 so maybe if guys want I could post all 3, but the one you bros will be the official ending. As in any other story's I will refer to the one you bros choose.**

**Will see you bro's Tuesday, reminder you have until Monday to vote**

**:) smiles :) **


	11. Chapter 10: Happy Short Ending

**Hey bros welcome back to the last chapter. So from the votes you guys wanted the 1****st**** ending (happy, on deaths). So here it is.**

**I'm writing another story called, "CreepyPasta And The Guardians". So let me know if there are any CreepyPasta's you want on the story. For more info on that go to the chapter 2 of that story.**

* * *

Tooths pov

He was on top of me when he got hit with a blast of cold energy. Jack and the other guardians came in, North took care of the nightmares and bunnymund pick me up.

"Bunny! You came back!" I hugged him back as we escaped. I fell asleep as he carried me.

When I woke up I was at Norths place.

"What happened?" I asked bunnymund who was sitting next to me, on the bed.

"Well after we busted in North beated up Pitch, but he let the bastard live." Bunnymund said sadly

"Its okay I don't like people dying away."

"So you are feeling better?"

"Yeah, is there something bothering you bunny?"

He looked weirder then usual .

"Well Tooth there… Is something I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"I… um"

"Bunny you can tell me."

"I. love… ah um." That's all I needed. I came up to his face and kissed him.

"I love you to Bunny."

* * *

**Well that was short, but you bros wanted the happy no death one.**

**So here are what would happen in the other endings:**

**Ending 2 (happy 1 death): same as this one but North kills Pitch**

**Ending 3 (sad 1 death): I had a lot of ideas for a sad ending, but this is how this ending would happen. Pitch tortures tooth until she died, and bunny has to deal with the guilt that she never knew he loved her or that she loved him back. Like a "5-ever" story. **

**Well if bros check out my other story, listed at the intro, that would make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading **

**:) smiles :)**


End file.
